


The Hacking of Katya Volskaya

by AyyTheHack



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, It's half kissing tbh, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Seduction, Starts off pretty dub-con but Sombra is a master seductress, like lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyyTheHack/pseuds/AyyTheHack
Summary: Sombra's kisses are going to be the end of Katya.WARNING: Very dub-con at first.





	The Hacking of Katya Volskaya

There were many things to dislike about the hacker known as Sombra. She was a criminal, first and foremost, an information thief, infiltrator and had ties with the terrorist group Talon. She practiced blackmail too, using people like toys for no disclosed goal. Personally, it didn't get much better: Sombra was nosy, sarcastic, deliberately got under people's skin and was a grudging addition to her team at the very best. As the target of the Mexican hacker's latest (as far as she knew) blackmail campaign, Katya Volskaya, CEO of Volskaya Industries and the most powerful woman on Russia, knew about many of those things from personal experience. And she had clung to each and every one of them on multiple occasions, running them in her head over and over again to remind herself that she _shouldn't be enjoying this_. That she should still _resist._

Because, as it turned out, there were a few things to like about Sombra as well. Her pretty face, for one. Those shiny violet eyes, with the perpetual mischievous glint to them. Her hair, vibrant and eye-catching, revealing one side of her delicate features while perfectly framing the other. Or her ever present smirk, like everything around her was leading to a punchline only she was aware of. Her playful and carefree attitude could even be called endearing at times. Or the fact that Sombra apparently kept her friends very, very close.

If Katya had to single out one thing, though, one particular reason for her defeat, it was the kisses.

Being Sombra's friend, as Katya came to discover to her growing despair, entailed a lot more than just feeding her information and changing Volskaya security protocols to allow her backdoors unrestricted access. Katya didn't know if Sombra kept any other "friends" in other parts of the world or, if she did, whether the hacker dispensed the same treatment upon these other victims that she did to the Russian, but it was clear from the beginning of their dealings that the hacker's definition of "friendship" followed none but it's own logic.

After their tense initial meeting, Sombra had shown up unannounced inside Katya's heavily guarded office not even two weeks later, with an optical drive full of spyware algorithms and very specific instructions. Throughout the next days, the sneaky woman repeatedly invaded Katya's office, production facilities and at times even the CEO's private chambers, sometimes without any obvious goal to the action except perhaps to show how little the best security systems and personnel money could buy meant to her incursions. It was in one of those incursions that Sombra made her much more easily recognizable with the benefit of hindsight first move. Crowding Katya's personal space as she was wont to do while reminding the Russian of the fragility of her situation, the hacker finished her little speech with a pointed anecdote about her daughter's schedule. Instead of the usual taunting "boop" to the older woman's shapely nose, though, came a light kiss to the tip of said nose and a single, feather-light caress to her stern jaw. At the time, Katya didn't make much of the changes to Sombra's intimidation routine, still reeling from the implied threats to her beloved child. But she wasn't lucky enough for it to have stopped there. Her next encounters with the hacker saw a slow escalation of this new aspect of their so-called friendship, so slow in fact that it took a full month of almost day-in-day-out meetings for Katya to realize something was deeply amiss with the lingering gazes, the frequent touching, the odd surprise hugs and the quick pecks going from the tip of her nose to her cheeks, jawline and finally to the corner of her mouth.

The day Katya finally came to fully realize Sombra's intentions turned out to be another of the younger woman's seemingly pointless visits, uncloaking out of nowhere during Katya's hasty lunch break, sitting besides her unwilling partner-in-crime and making jokes about the Russian's dietary habits, eventually leaning her head on the other woman's shoulder and stroking her gloved fingertips along a tense jawline. Finishing yet another apparently innocuous remark on her friend's untouched food, Sombra lightly took hold of the nervous woman's head in one hand and planted a lingering kiss on her cheek, followed by another and then another, each closer to the Russian's mouth than the last. Seeing where this was going one second too late, Katya tried to move her head and protest the development, but Sombra was ready for it.

"What are you do - mmf!" Katya's alarmed protests were silenced by Sombra's hand suddenly gripping and turning her face and the playful hacker's plump, purple lips coming in contact with the CEO's. Stunned into inaction, Katya Volskaya, leader of the Russian offensive against the omnics sat still, hands gripping the edge of the table in front of her and eyes wide open while the infamous Sombra claimed her lips with a gentle but firm kiss. An indeterminate amount of time later, the hacker smirked against the Russian's mouth and gently spread her lips open, insinuating her tongue into the mix. Passively allowing access to the inside of her mouth, Katya felt the strokes of Sombra's insidious tongue against her own and subconsciously moved, feeling the younger woman's soft lips and tasting her sweet lip gloss for a second. This finally broke her out of her surprise-induced stupor, though, and with a strong shove the CEO separated herself from her blackmailer and abruptly got to her feet, red to her ears and breathing heavily with indignation.

"Are you insane?! What are you...?" Katya didn't even know what to say, but her tirade was once again interrupted by Sombra, this time chuckling and getting up herself, looking every bit like the cat that just ate the canary.

"Oh amiga, I'm just showing my gratitude", explained the hacker, approaching Katya with a predatory gaze in her violet eyes. "You've been such a great help this past week, giving me all those blueprints and putting my little additions to your security systems in place. I like to take care of my friends, specially when they're dedicated like you." Locking the older woman in between her body and the wall, Sombra reached up and placed her hands on Katya's shoulders, caressing her white shirt and grinning up at the Russian.

"You are forcing me into this!" Katya couldn't believe her ears. After being coerced into treason, was Sombra really going to force her to commit this final act of submission as well? "Do you think I feel any pleasure in betraying my own homeland? In giving you the means to start a war?"

"No." Responded Sombra, still with that infuriating grin on her pretty mouth. "And that is a problem, isn't it? Because, you see, I'm a very selfless friend, mi dulce. I want you to know how grateful I am for your support. I want you to feel pleasure from this. Surely you won't have any... objections to a simple upgrade to our relationship? What do you think?"

Katya grit her teeth, blushing angrily at the implications.

"I... I'm not going to..." at a loss for words, the Russian was grasping at straws. She couldn't deny the hacker and risk antagonizing her enough to prompt her to make good on her threats. But still, the idea of being used by Sombra in this manner made her blood boil with shame. Katya was an honored woman. She had a child. The unwavering respect of her entire country. To think of herself as just a tool to the Mexican criminal's machinations and pleasure was revolting. Sombra's next words, however, threw her for an even bigger loop.

"You don't have to do anything, amiga. Let me just show you my appreciation..." Sombra trailed off, running her finger over Katya's parted lips. The taste of the leathery material of the hacker's gloves was not enough to erase the memory of that sweet lip gloss from the Russian's mind. She looked down at Sombra's purple painted mouth, curved upwards in a seductive smirk. Those lips had been so soft against hers...

She had no choice. Either she consented to this or Sombra would ruin her. Plunge her company into chaos. Leave Russia at the mercy of the omnics.

"D-do what you want" muttered the CEO. She would do whatever was necessary to protect her country. Even if it meant... what was it that Sombra meant? What exactly was she looking for?

With a beaming smile Sombra went for the kill, kissing Katya full in the mouth. Once again the Russian was overwhelmed by the experience; she had never been kissed like Sombra was kissing her now. There was such hunger in the hacker's movements, her soft, plump lips coaxing Katya's open, her tongue probing and tasting the Russian's mouth, her teeth pulling on Katya's bottom lip almost drawing a moan from the scandalized woman. Contrasting with her ravenous claiming of her friend’s lips, Sombra’s touch was light and even gentle, her hands resting on the other woman’s shoulders, her body, merely suggested at beneath the hacker’s heavy coat, pinning Katya to the wall not with strength but sinuous movement, the occasional rub of hips and legs, always too swift to process or speak out against.

Katya honestly had no idea how long this first make out session of theirs went for. It felt like half an hour at least, though she would later verify it wasn't more than fifteen minutes. Sombra was as patient and persistent as she was a good kisser, giving Katya brief respites from her onslaught for the brunette to attempt (and fail, every time) catching her breath, only to dive in with almost supernatural precision whenever the Russian was drawing air and using that dexterous tongue to almost force out a moan from her reluctant friend. After the fourth time, Katya didn’t even bother holding the soft moan back, as her reluctance seemed to motivate Sombra to draw it out that much more. At some point Katya became aware of her hands, formerly staunchly against the wall, now resting on her tormentor’s waist. Through the haze of their heavy making out and the taste of Sombra’s oh so sweet lip gloss the Russian attempted to move her hands, but just as she was starting to come out of the arousal induced stupor – shame induced stupor – enough to act Sombra grabbed at her arms and brought her hands fully around her slim midsection. Once again, Katya was only dimly aware of the fact that she was now hugging Sombra. The woman who was blackmailing her into this.

Eyes closed, cheeks and ears flushed a deep red, arms wrapped around Sombra’s waist, short on breath and intoxicated by the taste of the hacker’s lips, Katya took almost a minute to hear the pounding on the door of the small room she usually hid to have her meals. It was only when Sombra sighed against her mouth and pulled away from their lip lock with a loud smack that Katya remembered she had probably been absent for upwards of twenty minutes. More than enough time for an infiltrator or assassin to do some pretty bad damage. She had a company to run and here she was, making out with and moaning into the mouth of her most dangerous enemy. Her guard pounded the door harder, loudly demanding in Russian to know if his boss was okay.

“Say something, will you?” said Sombra, who despite her darker skin looked almost as flushed as the pale brunette in front of her. “Wouldn’t want our concerned friend out there to kick down that door.”

Responding to the guard in her native language, Katya ordered him to stand down. The man obeyed immediately, but the CEO knew he would have questions. Damn. Looking back at Sombra, Katya noticed her arms still grasped around the woman’s waist. Now in relative control of herself, the older woman let go and pushed her tormentor off of her, finally drawing a deep breath without Sombra’s overbearing presence in her personal space. Surprisingly, the hacker had no objections to being rejected this time.

Still staring intensely into Katya’s icy blue eyes, Sombra shrugged. “Guess we both have places to be, huh? People to meet, things to do...” she said.

“Are you done with this… molestation?” asked Katya, even then still slightly out of breath. Sombra, damn her, seemed to be already back to full form, even after spending so long in such a breathtaking exchange.

Sombra chuckled, finally turning her gaze from Katya. “Aw, amiga, are you saying you didn’t like your reward?” Grabbing an almost forgotten optical drive from a hidden pocket in her coat and placing it on the table next to Katya's cold lunch, Sombra stalked towards her friend, planting a quick peck on her lips with a loud smack. “Because I loved every second of it.” Another peck. “And I think a performance like mine deserves an encore, no?” Peck. “So here’s what we’re going to do:” Another kiss, this one to Katya’s cheek. “You’ll continue to help me like we have arranged” Her other cheek this time. “And I’ll give you a reward afterwards” The tip of her nose. “Because I know you loved every second of it either.” With a final deep kiss to the brunette’s lips, Sombra finally pulled away again. Katya was already out of breath once more.

“Till next time, hermosa.” With a wave of her gloved fingers, Sombra turned around vanished into thin air.

Slowly, Katya wobbled to the restroom and looked into the mirror. Slightly out of breath, flushed, some purple lipstick smeared on her face, her lips swollen from kissing. It was obvious what she had been doing. With a sigh, the woman got to doing what she could to make herself presentable again.

But even after washing her face and mouth, she still couldn’t get the sweetness of Sombra’s lip gloss out of her head.

\--x--

Sombra, as it turned out, was definitely a woman of her word.

The day after their meeting in Katya's interrupted lunch an encrypted email the brunette was getting familiar with sneaked its way into her inbox, holding instructions for the optical drive Sombra had left after "thanking" her friend. Fully aware from a previous attempt that the hacker would know if she refused to follow her instructions, Katya did what was demanded of her. Two days later, as the Russian revised the schematics for a possible particle cannon that didn't require a tank or the world's strongest woman to operate, the heavy blast door of her office hissed open and Sombra strutted in without a care in the world, like she owned the place and had every right to be there. Katya was once again reminded that this was her fault: Sombra's contemptuous ease of access to her facilities was probably thanks to the security system being the first thing Katya had compromised under the hacker's orders.

That day, after instructing Katya on the nature of her latest escapade, Sombra sat herself atop the Russian's legs and kissed her. The time since their former encounter, it seems, did nothing to desensitize Katya to the younger woman's unnaturally skilled ministrations; in less than a minute of soft, moist lips pressed against her own and the taste of that sweet lip gloss in her tongue Katya was putty in Sombra's hands, parting her mouth open and giving her enemy unrestricted access to her and enjoying the heat of that firm body on top of her. Her hands were balled into fists, a conscious decision to avoid ending up hugging the latina again. After little more than ten minutes of shameful submission to the hacker's reward Sombra pulled away. Showering Katya's blushing face with feather-light kisses, she ended their second encounter with a lingering kiss to the side of the Russian's pale neck, leaving a purple lipstick mark on her skin. Getting up from her friend's lap, Sombra told her to expect another email within the week and vanished into thin air.

The following two weeks had Sombra make of these "rewards" almost a schedule. Once every two or three days the hacker would appear, in different places and random times, and share with Katya whatever information she felt like giving that day, ranging from dirt she had on basically the entire Volskaya board of directors to a self-developed program to grant one unfair advantages in an online game. At one point Sombra had even given her the elusive answer to a targeting algorithm, claiming to have stolen it from someone "far less likely to get a reward from me". And then of course showing how she had access to the security footage of Katya's meetings with her, adding those videos to the growing pile of damning evidence the Mexican had on the CEO herself.

And at the end, after ascertaining that Katya had in fact performed whatever task she had put the Russian up to, Sombra would kiss her friend out of breath. It was surreal; no matter how many times the pretty hacker sat on her lap, on her desk or on her bed and spent the next ten-to-fifteen minutes making Katya see stars with that talented mouth and those sweet lips, it never got any less dizzying. If anything, the more Sombra got acquainted with the brunette's mouth, the better she was capable of taking complete control of it. It allowed the hacker to spice it up every now and then, going at her friend's mouth like a desperate woman in one day and lazily kissing, suckling and nipping at her lips without any tongue for minutes upon minutes in the other.

And then, of course, Sombra started losing her clothes.

Like everything the younger woman did, it was slow, deliberate, so insidious that Katya only realized it when it was made blindingly obvious. It started when Sombra, in the guise of freeing the Russian's hair from the proper bun the older woman always had it in, pulled out and dropped her gloves on top of her desk. The feeling of those thin, well manicured fingers running over her scalp and combing through her loose hair while Sombra had her way with her lips and tongue was unlike any of their experiences so far. One other time the playful hacker removed her high-tech gloves and used her bare hands to tenderly cradle the CEO's jaw while slowly and sensually rubbing their tongues together, focused on feeling every stroke, every little swirl in a delightful massage that was much more intimate than it had any right to be. Sombra's hands were flawlessly smooth and soft like silk, completely unlike one would expect from seeing her handling guns for a living, killing people and infiltrating places she wasn't supposed to be.

Nothing could have prepared Katya for when Sombra decided to go even further, though. Their arrangement had been going on for little over two months, and by now Sombra had basically the same access as Katya herself to the company. Surprisingly the hacker had yet to actually do anything with all this power, seemingly amassing all the information she could just for the sake of it. Katya didn't claim to know what kind of game her friend was playing at with all this interest in Volskaya Industries. She had much more immediate concerns when, complaining about the room temperature in Katya's private quarters, Sombra shrugged off her heavy black and purple coat, revealing the skin-tight bodysuit she wore underneath.

Being attracted to a female form was nothing new to the brunette, but Katya liked to consider herself a very rational person. She was not a teenager, not for many years now, and could perfectly control her urges or take care of them privately if they got too intense and impaired her work. And, much like many things Katya was secure about, Sombra dashed this conviction from the Russian with no warning. The brunette couldn't mask the sharp intake of air the sight caused her.

Sombra's body, usually covered by the heavy coat, was gorgeous. She was delightfully curvy, her blessed genetics and intense lifestyle granting the latina a trim waist and a flat, lightly toned stomach. Flaring out from her midsection the hacker's wide hips, noticeable even under her usual outfit, were put on full display by the skin-tight material, drawing Katya's blue eyes along their beautiful form down towards long, smooth legs, her thighs just wide enough to look soft and inviting to the touch but still toned in accordance to Sombra's physically intense "profession". Laboriously pulling her eyes back towards the hacker's face Katya couldn't help but notice Sombra's breasts, straining against the suit, their size much more noticeable without the extra layers. Finally reaching the other woman's face with her searching gaze, the brunette's heart skipped a beat. The knowing smirk in the latina's purple lips told everything: not a second of Katya's blatant staring had gone unnoticed. Maintaining the Russian's gaze, Sombra smiled even wider and placed her hands on her hips, jutting them out to her side and briefly drawing those icy blue eyes towards the pronounced curve once more.

"What?" Sombra asked, feigning ignorance. "Its hot in here. So weird, I though you Russians liked freezing all the time."

Katya suppressed the urge to give away more of her nervous state by stammering a response. It was definitely hot in the room, but the Russian was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the heating. Sombra stalked closer to her, hips swaying hypnotically, the lightest bounce to her breasts, until she was standing right in front of Katya, the sitting brunette's eyes level with with the hacker's perky tits. With one bare hand ( _when had she removed the gloves?_ ) guiding Katya to look up Sombra bent forward and brought their lips together, giving the Russian a brief taste of her sweet flavor before abruptly interrupting the kiss and pushing lightly at her friend's shoulder.

"Why don't you lie down, amiga? Let me give you a proper reward this time." Katya shuddered at the implications. The kisses, those damn sweet, addictive kisses, were one thing but here it was, clear as day: Sombra wanted to get her into bed. There was no denying that, if she consented to this, they would not stop at kissing this time. Even as she consciously tried to avoid the thought, however, it came into the brunette's mind undeterred.

_Would it really be that bad?_

Katya was chastising herself even before the idea was fully formed. Sombra was a criminal. An enemy of Russia. Blackmailing Katya, forcing her to compromise her entire company or risk its complete destruction. It didn't matter that the hacker was such a terrific kisser. That she was so attentive with her caresses, never doing anything to make the brunette any more uncomfortable, easing her into their intimacy not unlike a lover would. That she had this gorgeous, sexy body, inches away from Katya's touch. That Katya couldn't help but imagine the possibilities of having that talented tongue's attention elsewhere...

"I won't... stop you" choked out the Russian. Part of her mind was screaming at her, telling her that this was her biggest mistake yet, that she was digging her own grave. But she still had the sweet taste of Sombra's lips fresh in her mind. The memory of those silky hands cupping her cheeks, stroking her collarbones. Sombra was the best – she refused to even _think_ of the word "lover" -- she'd ever had. Her kisses were each a delight that could go on for so long. The feeling of shame was just not enough to erase the hours they had spend tasting each other. In one final act of defiance, Katya attempted yet another barrier to Sombra’s advances. "But I won't... do to you what..."

"Oh, don't worry about that, amiga" interrupted Sombra, her usual playful smirk dancing across her face. Pushing the Russian down on her pillows, she straddled the older woman's hips and leaned over, whispering in her ear. "You don’t even have to touch me. This is about you. Just lie back and let me take care of all your needs… Busy, powerful woman like you, how long has it been since someone treated you to a… friendly touch?"

_So long_. With a teasing lick to her earlobe that left goosebumps in Katya's neck, Sombra pushed up and stared intensely into her eyes. The purple in the hacker's orbs was almost drowned by her dilated pupils, her unspoken question hanging in the air, waiting for the Russian's answer. Katya couldn't think of anything but Sombra, Sombra's pretty face and those delicious lips, inches from her own, Sombra's breasts resting against hers, Sombra's curvy body lying on top of her, Sombra's thigh between her legs, so close to her white-hot center... Katya nodded minutely.

She had no choice.

With a delighted giggle, Sombra once again claimed her lips. The loud moan ripped from the Russian's mouth surprised even her as the taste, intoxicating and sweet, invaded her senses again. Katya had never tasted anything like it and had even suspected it of containing illegal substances at one point (a discreet test on a sample obtained from a kiss mark on her skin proving that it was, in fact, just french-brand lip gloss). The brunette seemed even more hyper-aware of Sombra’s presence than usual, feeling down to her core every suckle of plump violet lips, every stroke of her unrelenting tongue, every fleeting touch from those hands, even the light scratch of purple-painted nails against the column of her throat; their breasts pressed together, driving a spike of heat into Katya’s own chest even through their clothing; Sombra’s firm, toned thigh rubbing against her center. Katya grabbed the sheets with a white-knuckled grip. She would not give up her last shred of control; Sombra could do to her as she pleased, but it had to remain one-sided.

Of course, the fact that she had been reciprocating the hacker’s kisses every time since their very first was an exception. She had no choice.

After some time Sombra interrupted their kiss (the needy whine of protest almost managed to escape Katya’s throat) and took hold of the collar of the brunette’s tasteful white suit, slowly separating the halves and exposing the black turtleneck underneath. Moving the suit down Katya’s arms – and snickering at the death grip the Russian had on her sheets – Sombra removed it entirely and ran her hands along the sides of her blushing friend’s hips, taking hold of the hem of the turtleneck next. With another quick peck to Katya’s lips, Sombra pulled the shirt over her head, dexterously pulling her hair out of its prim and proper bun in the same move. After throwing the black shirt away Sombra sat up and took in the sight beneath her. Katya Volskaya, the Iron Lady of Russia, lying underneath her, breathing deeply through purple-stained lips, a simple black bra her only article of clothing from the waist up, her pale skin flushed a deep pink from her cheeks to her ears and the tops of her heaving tits, her hair fanning around her head, framing the picture in silky black strands. Forgetting her goals for a moment, the hacker dropped her head and brought her lips to the brunette’s once more. The picture was just too irresistible.

With Sombra once again claiming her mouth, Katya let out a deep moan, fisting the sheets almost to the point of hurting her hands. Here she was, half-naked, pinned to her own bed by a dangerous criminal, being passionately kissed, undeniably aroused and _moaning_. Sombra’s deft hands slid from her shoulders to her breasts, lightly squeezing her through her bra, making the CEO gasp into her mouth. Pulling back with a delighted look in her face, Sombra reached between Katya’s back and the mattress, snapping the bra hook open with a single pull and hungrily removing the offending article. An awestruck sigh escaped the hacker’s mouth as she brought her right hand up to cup a pale breast. It being quite a bit bigger than the brunette's usual turtleneck and suit attire suggested, Sombra's delicate hand couldn't fully grab hold the entire globe. Her nipples were coral pink and standing at attention. It was a beautiful pair; they were everything the latina had imagined and more.

“Dios mio, amiga… That shirt of yours really hides the goods, doesn’t it?” whispered Sombra, reverently groping Katya’s other breast. The peaks of those pliable mounds were pebbled against the latina’s palms.

“I’m - hnng - an executive of Volskaya Industries” snarled Katya. "Showing off would be unbecoming and I have no reason to - ah!" Katya was interrupted by Sombra pinching one of her nipples. The touch was not too hard, not too light and all too pleasurable, pooling liquid heat in the brunette's panties.

"Here's a good reason: you have fantastic tits." Sombra returned to groping her, massaging her boobs with unrestrained lust, watching amazed as the creamy globes squeezed under her fingers and jiggled back into their perfect teardrop shape when dropped. "But, all the better for me that you're so modest. I do so love the thought of being the only one to enjoy these beauties."

And enjoy them she did. Sombra seemed as entranced with Katya's tits as the older woman was with her mouth. Moving the brunette to sit leaning against the headboard, Sombra cupped her breasts in her hands, lifted and dropped, watching the mounds jiggle into place. She squeezed them together, burying her head into the cleavage created. Kissed all over the pale flesh, nipping at the sensitive underside. Pinched her nipples, twisting the pebbled flesh in her grip and pulling just to watch the girls bounce some more when she let go. Finally, Sombra dropped all pretense and threw her arms around Katya's chest, hungrily licking and sucking at her delightful tits without any restraint, biting her stiff nipples and soothing the peaks with her moist tongue. The Russian wasn't even trying to hold back her moans anymore; Sombra was so ravenous, her lust for Katya's body so intoxicating... it had been years since Katya had felt wanted like that.

Sucking a nipple into her mouth and pulling away, Sombra released the peak with an audible pop, watching with rapt fascination as the globe jiggled and settled back on Katya's chest. "So fucking perfect..." muttered the hacker, almost as if in a trance, lightly slapping the underside of a boob. "You know, I've always been kind of a butt girl, but these -" another light slap to her other breast. "gorgeous -" another slap. "bouncy -" both breasts bounced from the hacker's smacks this time. "- tits just might change my mind."

Sombra spent the next minutes bringing Katya to the edge of release by showering her breasts with raptured, eager attention. Sometimes, as if to not lose focus of her main target, Sombra would leave the brunette's tits to be tended to by her hands alone while her mouth got busy swallowing Katya's moans directly from the source. Once she had her fill of her friend's lips, the hacker would go back to her boobs, licking, biting, sucking, fondling and even sometimes playfully motorboating the bouncy globes. This delightful torture went on until one of Sombra's hands slid down Katya's abdomen, dipping into her belly button on the way and finally grabbing the hem of her grey pants, giving them a quick tug. Lifting herself up from the breasts she had been so enamored with, Sombra licked her lips and stared into icy blue eyes, flushed with arousal and unrestrained want.

"Lie back down, hermosa" instructed the sexy latina. "The rest of your reward is downstairs."

No protest came from the brunette this time. Katya must have been soaking through her underwear by now. She knew her chest would be covered with hickeys for days from Sombra's eager mouth. The though actually drew an unprompted moan from the Russian as she moved into position as instructed. God, what was happening to her?

Sombra seemed to be done with teasing. Kneeling above her breathless friend, the hacker kissed her briefly and proceeded to lick a smoldering trail down her neck and the middle of her chest (apparently incapable of avoiding a quick detour to swiftly suck on the pair of stiff nipples on display) and her stomach, reaching her navel and even further down, setting Katya's senses ablaze. Grabbing the hem of both her pants and underwear Sombra swiftly pulled all the clothing left in that pale body down, finally revealing Katya Volskaya's full nudity to her hungry gaze. She might have been legitimately drooling at the sight. No-one would ever know.

Struck speechless for the first time in a long, long while, Sombra kneeled between her friend's spread legs, placed her hands on quivering hips and took in the vision of Katya's dripping center. Pink, juicy flesh shiny with arousal, begging for the latina's mouth and fingers. Her mound, despite her claims to have no reason to "show off", was neatly shaved except for a small thin strip straight down the middle. Using her thumbs to delicately spread apart the brunette's lower lips, Sombra saw the button of her engorged clit and once again forgot all but her burning lust for the woman spread beneath her, diving face first into that inviting entrance.

Katya almost sobbed when Sombra's lips and tongue came in contact with her pussy. She was already so worked up from the ravenous worship of her breasts, not to mention weeks of deep, arousing kisses, that it was like she was already well on her way to a screaming release. Embarrassingly wet and pulsing with want, her lower lips told everything the upper ones refused to admit, that finally having the beautiful latina's supernaturally talented tongue plunging her deepest places and those plump lips sucking and teasing at her clit was driving her crazy. All her resistance was unraveling like a poorly tied knot.

A long, broad lick from base to top had Katya gritting her teeth, her chin against her collarbone and her breath stuck in her lungs. A quick brush of teeth against her clit had Katya crying out into the air, eyes firmly squeezed shut and hair clinging to her sweaty forehead. A long, dexterous tongue breaching her pussy lips and massaging her inner walls had Katya breathing in quick huffs, staring down at the sight of Sombra's half-shaved head positioned between her legs, staring up at her while going to town on her sensitive core, the pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt. _This is so unfair! She's too damn good at this!_ The brunette couldn't break her gaze from those purple irises and, staring straight into Sombra's gleaming eyes, Katya came around the hacker's tongue with a strangled mix of a scream and a sob, pulsing along with her racing heartbeat and flooding the hacker's eager mouth with her release. Somewhere in the far recesses of her mind, the older woman registered that she had _never_ squirted before.

It would definitely turn out to be a night for first times, though. Katya had never seen anyone with Sombra's sheer hunger for eating pussy, barely taking a break from her feast to lick the brunette's mound and inner thighs clean before muttering "Again!" and diving right back in for more, and after her fourth orgasm her voice was rough from the screams and moans and she was wondering if the hacker was ever going to stop. Those inhumanly quick fingers, used to running across keyboards and control panels faster than the eye could follow, took over for her talented tongue when the muscle needed a break and ran up to caress her breasts and pull on her nipples when unoccupied. Eventually the two joined together, fingers spreading her entrance and stroking her drenched inner walls while that smart mouth worked over the sensitive bundle above. With a throaty scream, Katya came one more time. But to her desperate, delightful surprise Sombra didn't slow down at all, instead doubling down on her caresses and sharply sucking on the engorged button, tiding the brunette over immediately into another violent release, the pleasure so intense that her vision briefly turned white and the ensuing scream was surely going to leave the Russian with a sore throat tomorrow. Completely out of her control, Katya's left hand buried itself in Sombra's hair, pressing the hacker's face harder into her burning core.

Sombra eased her down from what was probably the most intense orgasm(s) in Katya's life with feather-light kisses and long, slow strokes of her tongue along her hypersensitive lips. After the brunette was at least breathing more quietly again and had awkwardly removed her hand from Sombra's hair the hacker gave her clit a last parting smooch and got to her knees. Her chin was dripping with the clear fluids of Katya's multiple releases and she made a show of licking her lips clean and moaning at the taste before wiping the rest away with her hand and lying down atop the overheated body of her friend, her head propped on the panting woman's left shoulder. After absent-mindedly playing with her right breast for some time while Katya caught her breath again, Sombra started musing out loud.

"You know, amiga... I'm afraid our little arrangement will have to be cut short. I've spent too long in one place already, you see. The rest of the world demands my attention. I'm sure you understand that powerful people like you or myself, sometimes it's like we have to be in two places at once..."

Rolling fully on top of Katya, Sombra planted one last lingering kiss on the brunette's lips, leaving behind a mix of her sweet intoxicating taste and something Katya could only imagine to be the taste of her own fluids. She didn't find it unpleasant at all. Getting up from the bed, Sombra sauntered over to her discarded coat, her hips swaying and drawing blue eyes down to the twin globes of her bubble butt, and slid it around her shoulders, pulling on her gloves afterwards. Turning her attention back towards the sweaty mess of a woman still panting on her bed, legs spread apart and full of hickeys all over her torso, Sombra grinned and pulled out a small optical drive from inside her coat, holding it up for the Russian to see.

"This is the last favor I need from you, mi dulce. After I'm certain this last little thing is in place, I'll be out of your lovely hair. You can go back to your daughter and your life and you have my word I won't make use of our little secrets unless you force me to."

Leaving the drive on top of Katya's drawer, Sombra continued. "I realize my word is not exactly a signed contract with witnesses but, well, it's the best you're going to get. In honor of all the fun we had these past few weeks huh?"

With a wave of her fingers and a singsong "Adiós!" Sombra was gone. It still took a few minutes for Katya to get up and walk over to her drawer. Picking up the last optical drive, the CEO caught her reflection in the mirror above the furniture. Except she didn't look like Katya Volskaya the CEO at all. Her hair was down, sticking to her flushed face and neck, her lips swollen and stained, her breasts, collar and inner thighs covered in purple hickeys. It was the first time Katya looked in the mirror and saw someone so thoroughly ravished.

With a sigh, she started towards the bathroom, eager for a long soak. At least, she thought, it was over.

\--x--

With a loud frustrated grown, Katya slammed her fist into the mattress and dropped her head into soft white pillows.

Three months. It had been three months since Sombra's last incursion into Katya's private life. Three months of discreetly trying to assess how deep the Mexican hacker's invasion went and how much of it could be undone or counteracted. Three months of obsessively replacing every security-related measure in place around her daughter, visiting the girl whenever she could to make sure that she was still safe.

And three long, exhausting months unable to reach even the tiniest release from her fingers.

This had never been a problem for Katya. After her husband left her, claiming he couldn't possibly compete with her love for her company, Katya took matters into her own hands with pragmatic efficiency. She wasn't a teenager. Her urges were never a distraction and, whenever they wanted to make themselves known she would curb the problem by herself without hassle. But like a woman fed only leftovers for years being granted a full-course meal, suddenly the leftovers had no taste anymore. Her touch, cold and efficient, couldn't possibly emulate Sombra's passionate enthusiasm, her sweet lips, deft hands and that gifted tongue. God, just the memory of how ravenous Sombra had been in her adoration of the brunette's body gave her more of a start than anything she tried for herself.

Sombra was so infuriatingly beautiful. Katya still had vivid memories of her skin, its rich shade of mocha-like brown always looking so smooth and inviting; the plump lips always adorned with that violet lipstick and sweet french lip gloss who had kissed her senseless so many times, with breathtaking enthusiasm or loving languidness; her magenta eyes surrounded by same color eyeshadow, glinting with mirth or darkened by lust. Even the mole under the latina's left eye and her pretty button nose were burned into Katya's memory, complimenting the perfect picture of loveliness that was her face, framed in one side by her striking hairstyle and fully exposed in the other, showing off the shape of her delicate jaw. And then there was her body, so curvy under that coat with those womanly hips, toned midsection and bubbly ass leading into long, sinuous legs. Katya dreamed of running her hands all over that body like Sombra had done to hers, of peeling the bodysuit from the hacker and seeing the full expanse of her naked flesh...

Before she even realized it, Katya had two fingers inside herself to the last knuckle, wetter than she had been in three months and moving frantically. She had staunchly refused to think about Sombra in her private time all these months, but now merely remembering those gorgeous curves and fantasizing about getting laying her hands on them had her going dizzy with the mental image, rushing the orgasm that had eluded her for so long. With a shameful cry of "Sombraa _aAAAAH!_ " the CEO tipped herself over, tears of relief leaking from the corners of her eyes and juices soaking her hand and sheets as she thrashed atop the mattress, eyes squeezed shut and voice clamoring her pleasure to the reinforced walls. It took her almost a full minute to ease herself from her peak with slow, careful strokes to her flooded sex.

Still catching her breath, Katya made her way to the bathroom of her private suite on wobbly legs, deciding that the shame of touching herself while clamoring for Sombra's hands could wait until after a bath and a change of sheets.

The guilt came and went, and within the week Katya caught herself masturbating to the memory of Sombra's kisses, sweet and plump lips devouring her own, dominating her completely, claiming her mouth. After another intense orgasm the brunette once again chastised herself, swearing off this behavior as a treason against her country and family. Two days later the memory of the latina's mouth and hands on her bosom brought her to another screaming release. It finally reached a point where Katya was almost caught masturbating in her own office while thinking about all the times Sombra had seated her on the desk, placed herself between her spread legs and kissed her for long languid minutes. This was going too far. While walking back to her quarters that evening the Russian decided she had to put an end to this.

Opening the hunk of reinforced steel that was her door Katya immediately noticed something amiss: the light of her bathroom was visible under the wooden door and she could hear the water draining from her bathtub. Quickly removing her noisy heels and confining white suit, the brunette sneaked towards the secret compartment in the wall where she kept an emergency pulse pistol and communicator locked on the frequency of her guards and trained the gun on the bathroom door, hearing light steps behind it before it was swung open and Katya's entire body went stiff as a board.

"Three months gone and you greet me with a gun, amiga?"

It was Sombra alright. Sombra with her hair wet at the roots. Sombra with her skin dripping with water. Sombra wearing only a fluffy towel wrapped around her chest and barely reaching the tops of her thighs, her smooth legs, arms and shoulders fully on display. A single drop of moisture fell from her chin onto the exposed tops of her perky brown tits, disappearing in between the globes under Katya's awestruck gaze. She looked up to the latina's face, the gun long forgotten and aimed at the ground. Her features were even lovelier than the Russian remembered, smiling sweetly, her eyes glinting with amusement. Her hands were on her hips, cocked to the side as if to draw attention to the generous curve.

"Sombra." blurted out Katya. "What... what are you doing here?"

The mirth in the hacker's eyes increased tenfold. Giggling, she waved her hand at the brunette's bed and explained. "You called out for me, didn't you? Right here. Several times, actually. What kind of friend would I be if I ignored an invitation like that?"

Because obviously Sombra had placed surveillance devices in the bedroom, Katya thought, her last sober musing before the aforementioned woman started walking towards her, hips shaking from side to side until she was standing right in front of the brunette, violet eyes boring into icy blues, Sombra's slightly shorter stature making her look up at those blue eyes from under her long lashes.

"Our little deal was called off, you know." drawled the hacker, one finger coming up to run along Katya's jaw while her other hand disarmed the CEO and flicked the safety lock of the weapon in place, dropping it at their feet. "I'm not here on business. In fact, I was only passing by when I found out about your... longing." Katya made to protest the very notion of longing for Sombra, but that wandering finger covered her lips, silencing her blatant lies before they even came out and allowing the latina to continue her speech. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that this is a purely social visit. I'm here for you, amiga. Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

_What I want..._ These past months, specially the last few days had made it perfectly clear what she wanted. And it seemed Sombra knew it too. There was no point in denying it to the hacker or herself. She wanted this. This was her choice.

Grabbing the sides of Sombra's jaw with eager hands, Katya pulled the latina to the tips of her toes and, for the first time, brought their lips together, her eager mouth claiming Sombra's sweet glossy lips (apparently the younger woman had enough time to even put her makeup back in place after her bath before Katya had shown up). The hacker threw her arms around Katya's neck in a delighted hug and tilted her head, allowing the brunette full control of their kiss. Katya could feel the smile on those plump lips. She almost felt like laughing herself. As wrong as this was, it was exactly what she'd been dreaming of: Sombra in her arms, at the mercy of her hands and mouth. That sweet taste invading her senses once again. There would be no holding back this time.

"What do you want, mi amor?" whispered Sombra in between kisses. "Just say the word."

"I want you", choked out the Russian, pulling up from the ravenous kiss to look down at the lovely hacker. "All of you."

"Then you can have me."

And with a beaming smile, Sombra dropped the towel from around her naked body. Katya openly ogled her. She had no reason to hide anymore.

Seeing Sombra with a skin-tight bodysuit was one thing, but it couldn't hold a candle to the image of the latina completely bare for her viewing pleasure. Endless expanses of smooth, creamy brown skin, from her petite feet to long, toned legs, a lovely bare slit capped with a small patch of purple hair, flat trim stomach and a cute belly button leading up to the swells of her perky, firm tits, looking like succulent ripe fruit hanging from her chest and capped with mocha-colored nipples, just begging to be eaten up. The same delighted smile still adorned Sombra's face when Katya finally made her way back to those magenta eyes.

"Do you like your gift?" Asked the hacker, hands on her hips and looking all too pleased with herself. Katya couldn't fault her: she had every right to be.

"You are so beautiful..."

"Gracias." Sombra reached up and grabbed the hem of the Russian's shirt. "But you're overdressed."

Pulling the turtleneck hastily over her head, Katya uncovered her face just in time to see Sombra turn around and walk towards the bed and was momentarily entranced by the movement of round ass cheeks. Shaking her head, the brunette removed her pants next and followed the younger woman, now only in her underwear. When they got to the foot of the large bed Sombra climbed up on the mattress on her knees and turned around, sitting on her ankles in the middle of the bed with her hands between her spread legs, arms pressing her breasts together to create a mouth-watering cleavage. Such a pretty sight; Sombra was indeed the very picture of loveliness.

"Come on then, amiga. Lose the rest of those pesky clothes and come claim what's yours."

_Claim what's yours._ Those words, the implied submission in them, the idea of Sombra giving unrestricted access to her body for Katya to enjoy snapped something inside the brunette. She almost tore apart her underwear in her haste to join the beautiful hacker on the sheets and threw herself at that tempting body with enough force to drop Sombra on her back with a bark of carefree, delighted laughter.

Katya kissed Sombra with all the might of her bottomless lust for those sweet lips. Her hands couldn't get enough of that silky dark skin, running along her thighs and squeezing her tight round ass, mapping the curves of wide hips, groping those ripe tits with careless abandon, combing fingers through that multicolored hair. Sombra responded to her every touch, rolling her hips into the older woman's hands, pushing her breasts into eager palms, hands releasing those silky black strands from the tight bun and caressing her hot flushed cheeks. Allowing herself to fully enjoy Sombra's perfect body was better than Katya could've possibly imagined, and the brunette was in heaven. When her fingers made contact with the latina's smooth slit Sombra buckled her hips and moaned.

"Oh fuck, amiga..."

"No", Katya whispered against her lips hungrily. "I want you to call me by my name." The demand came as a surprise even to the brunette herself, but her sudden desire to hear Sombra moaning her name was only mildly noteworthy. Katya had come to accept that, when it came to beautiful Mexican hackers, all her reason went out the window, replaced with raw instinct. Sombra giggled at Katya's orders, pecking her lips and lying back on the bed with arms above her head, offering herself to the lustful woman above.

"Why don't you make me scream it?" taunted the hacker. Katya was both affronted and turned on. The cheek of this girl.

Roughly grabbing those pliable brown tits, Katya attacked the latina's nipples with tongue and teeth, drawing a moan from the playful girl at her harsh handling of her chest. Though eager hands twisted in her hair and pushed her down harder into the soft globes, it was not nearly enough. After showing Sombra's chest the proper attention Katya pulled back and decided to change tactics. If she wanted to make the hacker scream, she would need to surprise her.

Grasping at wide hips Katya forcibly rolled Sombra onto her stomach, much to the girl's delight. Propping herself up on her elbows, the latina turned her head and gave her partner a seductive smile over her shoulder.

"Oh, amiga, what could you possibly be planning throwing me around like this?" Katya shuddered at her words. It was like Sombra knew exactly what to say to press all her buttons.

"What's my name, Sombra?" asked the Russian, moving on all fours to sit herself on the back of the prone hacker's knees and reaching around to fondle her hanging breasts. Giggling, Sombra shook her hips from side to side enticingly.

"Is this how we're playing this?" mocked the younger woman. "Are you going to spank me if I don't answer? If I'm a bad girl?"

"Yes", said Katya, leaning over and pulling Sombra's hair, talking directly into her ear. "You said you'd give me what I wanted. People who go back on their word must be punished."

"Oh, I _will_ give you anything you want, hermosa. As long as you're up to the task of taking it."

"Cheeky girl..." groaned the CEO, running her hands along Sombra's back and admiring the intricate cyber-implants along her spine. "Giving me lip after all this time?"

"But don't you just love my lips? All over yours, down in your - _AH!_ " Sombra let out a startled yelp when Katya's palm came crashing into her round cheek, making the surrounding flesh jiggle enticingly. Pushing the disrespectful girl to lie fully on the mattress, the Russian pinned her to the position with her a hand to the middle of her back and struck the other ass cheek, prompting another whine from the latina.

"So kinky, mi amor. Do you like spanking misbehaving girls underneath you like this?"

Katya spanked both her cheeks hard and in quick succession, making Sombra moan again.

"You deserve every hit, you goddamn tease", groaned the Russian, striking those inviting cheeks some more. "I should spend *smack* the rest of the night *smack* spanking your ass raw for bringing me to this point. You're a thief and a criminal. I should lock you up."

"You know you'd much rather have me like this, at the mercy of all that thirst you keep bottled up", responded Sombra, undeterred. "Pinning me in place with your legs, having your way with my boobs, my ass... _fuck!_ "

Another harsh slap silenced the teasing latina. "Shut up. You'll only talk if you're ready to give me what I want."

"I've been ready from the start, you naughty girl. The only question is whether or not you are."

Katya had enough. Lifting herself from Sombra's legs, she spread the creamy thighs apart, watching fascinated as the moisture from the hacker's cunt bridged between the legs. The vision was positively sinful, all smooth appetizing skin, toned legs and round ass cheeks, reddened from the brunette's slaps. Filling her hands with Sombra's bubble butt Katya fondled the cheeks and pushed her mouth against the hacker's moist pussy.

"Oh fuck, _YES!_ " rejoiced Sombra. Everything had gone exactly as she planned. What started as a blackmail scheme to get Volskaya resources and tech and go behind Talon's back in the process had completely been blown out of its initial scope when the Mexican realized exactly what were the possibilities here. Katya Volskaya was a lonely woman. A gorgeous, desirable figure in a position of power. Divorced and committed to duty above all. Possibly attracted to women. Sombra had to try. Her audacity and sheer patience in her seduction had paid off big time, ending with the most powerful woman in Russia with her head buried between her legs of her own volition, hands folding her butt and tongue deftly pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Sombra had walked into this expecting to obtain an advantage, then started considering an ally.

Now she wanted a lover. And Sombra always got what she wanted.

"More, amiga! Take what you want! Fuck it out of me!"

Katya went at her pussy like a woman on a mission, demonstrating an uncanny skill at fucking it with her tongue and swallowing all her juices like they were the first thing she had to drink in a week. Her hands never moved except to find a better grip on the bubbly ass cheeks above and occasionally slap one side and then the other, the combination of overwhelming pleasure from her sex being worked over with unparalleled skill and the stinging of her abused ass driving her up the wall. Katya's final blow came when the brunette decided to once more change positions, snaking her arms under Sombra's waist and hoisting the hacker up on her knees, ass in the air, head pressed to the mattress and juices leaking down her thighs, which Katya was more than happy to clean up with her tongue. Hugging the latina's hindquarters, the Russian's mouth and tongue returned to the absolutely appetizing pussy on display while her crossed hands resumed their punishment, striking those round buns rhythmically. Sombra's breathing was going erratic at the feelings of mixed pain and pleasure and at the sexual high of being used like this, pushed and pulled and handled with rough abandon by a partner who wanted to fuck her into submission.

"I'm gonna cum, amiga..." groaned the elated girl. "Dios fuck, you're so damn good at this!" Katya interrupted her eating out Sombra's quivering sex and ignored the cry of protest, landing another sharp smack on a brown cheek.

"I want you to scream my name when I make you cum, amiga. Can you do that for me?" Sombra tried to play it off.

"Talking when you haven't even made me - _oh FUCK!_ " A quick broad lick along her slit and even quicker smack on a burning hot cheek interrupted her sass.

"You will give me what I want Sombra, or so help me I will have my fill of this pussy and spank you raw without ever making you cum."

"And what is it that you - _hnnng_ \- want, Ms. Volskaya? For me to call you ma'am?"

"I want you to fucking _scream my name!_ " yelled Katya, burying three fingers knuckle-deep into her soaked entrance. "Say it, Sombra!"

"Yes! Please, Katya, please make me cum!"

That did it. Katya spread her pussy lips apart and fucked her hard and deep with her tongue, drawing out louder and louder moans until Sombra finally tipped over the edge into an earth-shattering orgasm.

"Yes yes YES _YES! KATYAAAA!_ "

Licking up the latina's release while her fingers kept that succulent flesh exposed to her ministrations, Katya kept Sombra in the clouds for almost a full minute before slowing her caresses and gently easing the panting girl down from her explosive peak. Letting her hips go, the brunette watched in amusement as Sombra rolled onto her back with a theatrical sigh, a contented smile adorning her flushed face, shiny with sweat around her temples and cheekbones, lazily bringing her arms above her head and stretching.

"Hah... you've really been hiding the gold, haven't you amiga?" She pushed her hair away from her sticky face. "You made such a fucking mess of me..."

"Back to amiga then, are we?" asked the Russian, smiling fondly and lying down besides Sombra with a leg thrown over the darker girl, hand coming to rest on the hill of a curvy hip while the other held her head up to stare at her lover's blushing, perfect face.

"Of course. I love how your name clicks off my mouth, Ka-tya. Should save that for special occasions, don't you think?"

"Like seducing poor divorced women with your sugary lip gloss for your nefarious ends?"

"Think of it more like a plan gone wrong", said Sombra, much to Katya's bemusement. "I've done this blackmail thing a hundred times -"

"Criminal scum" snorted Katya.

"But this time I didn't expect how much I would like to see your face between my legs", finished Sombra with an amused glare at the interruption.

"Is that all you want? A face between your legs?"

" _Your_ face, amiga."

Katya couldn't avoid a snicker at this. "I'm flattered."

"It is a pretty gorgeous face."

"Flattery, however, will get you nowhere with me, you outlaw. What is it that you truly want from this entire... situation?"

Sombra propped herself up on her elbows, staring Katya eye to eye.

"I'm an ambitious woman, querida. I want many things. To see the truth of something that goes much deeper than humans and omnics. To unravel the group that cost me the life of the girl that came before me."

Katya listened in mild shock. She honestly didn't expect such candidness from the mysterious hacker.

"But I guess right now what I really want is to go tell your boobs how much I missed them."

This one, however, came as no surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my first submitted smutfic ever. Always wanted to see more of this pairing, but my lack of money for commissions or patience to wait for someone else to have a similar idea prompted me to take matters into my own hands. I hope you liked the results. This was certainly an adventure to write. Feedback is appreciated if you can spare the time.


End file.
